Teach Me Your Paths
by Ruler-of-Da-World
Summary: A story about Enrico's child hood and what happened to make him the way he is today (the lovable arrogant uber religous sexy man)Eh, rating wise, the story my get up to there at some points.
1. A Land of Excess

Ok this is my first serious Hellsing fic... and it centers around our favorite arrogant preist, Father Maxwell. Also known as Enrico... or Rico... I do not own Hellsing, sadly to say and I wish I did... but don't we all?

It is about Enrico's childhood and is probably not accurate but hey, we know nothing about it. No Enrico is not uber religous, but I will get to that. Anderson is in it and is spiffy but I did not write his accent as it is annoying to read.

And ja... that is about it for know.

* * *

The Land of Excess

* * *

Italy is a land of excess, excess of old artifacts, excess of sun, excess of religion, excess of people that come with religion (i.e. Priests, nuns etc.), excess of dictators, excess of indecisiveness during war, excess of pagan cults, and in Rome, the excess of orphans.

Enrico was not what most people would call… normal. He was a manipulative little jerk and a quick thinking child… though you normally have to be to survive on the streets of Rome. On his good days he could swipe a few apples and some processed meat on the bad days… well lets just say Enrico didn't have "bad" days as he normally ended up stealing food from fellow orphans.

By the age of 13 he had been on the streets for five years and was quiet content to stay there, but sadly it was not to be.


	2. And Here it all Starts

Ok here is chapter two, it is rather boring as I am setting everything up so bear with me and if you don't... well I will smite you with the smiter of smitiness (otherwise known as my liturature book) I do not own Hellsing, though Enrico would be nice (oggles Rico-chan) ahem... yes... please enjoy.

* * *

And Here it all Starts

* * *

"Mr. Maxwell! You will sit through lessons whether you like it or not! I don't care if you disagree with Father Anderson you are going to Bible studies!" The sister screamed at the child who just merely looked at her with big impassive green eyes.

"I will state this again Sister Abigail, I do not agree with some of the thing Father Anderson is saying therefore I will not go through with the class. I will be quiet content to do something else though." His voice was monotonous and his gaze never left her face.

"And what would that be?" She asked, still trying to keep her temper in check.

"I am willing to do work on the side… study scripture or some other mundane task that you decide is pertinent to saving my soul." His voice went slightly high on the last part of the sentence, though not much.

Sister Abigail sighed in resign, "Fine, I will go and find some work for you to do… and no we are not doing this to save your soul, or corrupt you, or whatever else you think we are doing."

Enrico shrugged and swung his gaze to above her left shoulder and out the window.

The sister peered at the child then turned and left the room. He had been with them for six months now as hadn't stopped causing trouble since the day he arrived. (It was part of the 'save the children' campaign that some politician was running) He was always in the library, piling over old books and manuscripts. Apparently he had been taught to read before his life on the streets.

His life before the streets was a mystery, he never told anyone anything. He was cold and stand offish with the adults and curtly polite with his peers. He demeanor set him apart but he didn't seem to mind at all. In fact he seemed to flourish from the isolation.

Enrico felt himself relax as the clacking of the nun's footsteps resided into the distance. In truth, he thought religion was fascinating but the kids were so immature. They laughed at every other thing and never stopped talking. He sat down in a chair next to the window and looked out. The day was cloudy and giant thunderheads rolled in the distance.

A thin smile slid onto his face, the one thing that kept him going was the knowledge of what laid beneath the library. Underneath one of the boards in the back of the place was a scroll. It was a few hundred years old and had writing all over it, accompanied by some drawings. All Enrico could gather was that it was about demons. The thought thrilled him. The mere idea of other thing on this earth that no one knew about made him itch. He wanted to find them, meet them, talk with them. He let his eyes wander over the yard. A couple was walking up, a brunette woman and her black haired husband. The entered the building and Enrico knew it was time for him to disappear. Besides, who would want him anyway?

He was tall, thin, with green eyes and blond hair. Not exactly Italian looking. He was cold and rude, also, he was 14. Not the ideal age to adopt someone, most couples preferred the angle faced children of 3 or 4. Some 5 and 6 year olds got lucky as well. But most over the age of 9 and 10 where left to live their lives out the best they could at the orphanage.

He slid his lithe form out of the door and ran lightly down the dusty grey hall. At the end of it he slid down the banister and dropped onto the floor with a thump. He wound his way through the mass of children heading out to be inspected by the couple. Once he was a ways away he slowed down to a walk, taking his time as he wound through the endless passages finally arriving at his destination. A pair of oak double doors. A small key hung of the handle of one and Enrico reached to take it off.

"Running away again?" A voice asked. It was rough and had a thick Scottish accent to it. Enrico grimaced and turned around.

"No, I am merely doing some… studying Father Anderson." He answered, wishing that the old man would just leave him alone.

"Of course you are lad." The burly man nodded and turned to head back down the hall. "You would make a good leader some day, Maxwell." He said, his voice echoing off the walls.

Enrico snorted to himself as he opened the door. _What does he know? _He thought as he breathed in deeply, he would live in this place if he could. The smell of old books was nice, a break from the normal reek of kids that haven't bathed and dearly needed to.

_People wouldn't follow me if my life depended on it… besides, I don't feel like doing anything important, takes up to much time. _He grinned as he lifted up the floorboard, exposing the scroll and a few other pieces of parchment. Enrico set aside the wood and gently took the scroll out, careful to not hit anything with it. He walked over to a table and spread it out. It was written in a form of Arabic, or at least that's what Enrico thought. The drawings where small and very detailed but only done in two colors, black and a dark rust red. The pictures where all of demons, some flying, others feasting on some unnamed substance, others where stretched out and arrows pointed to various parts of their bodies. Enrico smiled to himself as he let his hand pass over the ancient writing.

"So that's where it got to." A voice said from behind. Enrico froze, not knowing what to do.

"Father Sibachi was looking for this…" Father Anderson came and sat down next to Enrico.

"Why did you follow me?" Enrico asked, his voice cold and eyes glaring. Anderson chuckled and shook his head.

"I didn't follow you. I left and ran into Father Sibachi and came down here to look for that exact scroll." He paused, his eyes ran over the scroll and something along the lines of distaste crawled onto his face. "Where did you find it?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because I asked." A smile curved onto his face as he looked over Enrico's shoulder. "Besides, I don't need you to tell me as I can see where it was hidden perfectly fine." He stood and stretched. "Now I will be taking this and the other pieces of paper, and you would be wise to not go looking for it again." He reached over and picked up the scroll and rolled it up gently. "Now I believe there are a few people looking for a child, perhaps you might get lucky." The statement was met with a roll of eyes. Anderson shrugged as he turned to leave. "Just remember Maxwell, don't meddle with things that don't need meddling." With that he was gone just as quietly as he had appeared. Enrico shook his head and stood.

"Crazy loon… what is there for me to mess around in? It's not like anything ever goes on here that is remotely interesting." He muttered as he walked down an isle, running his fingers over the rows of dusty books.

"You sure about this? The boy didn't understand a word on this?" A balding man asked as he paced nervously around. Anderson nodded, fighting back a sigh.

"No Father, as far as I know he does not speak Arabic… French and English yes, but not Arabic."

Father Sibachi nodded and wrung his hands together. He was getting old and didn't like to be caught unaware. And this odd boy wandering around alone in a library with books that shouldn't be opened didn't appease him. Though, to his annoyance, Anderson didn't seem at all concerned.

"Aren't you at all worried that he might stumble upon something? He's the one that doesn't believe right?" He asked.

"Correct… well I think he does believe, but nothing has happened to show that God is good, and that God is the one he should go to if he has problems. Right now all he knows is a God of pain and death, one the doesn't give but takes. It will take a while but I am sure he will come around… he is a lot quicker than many of the other kids." Anderson paused and toyed around with telling Sibachi his plan but decided against it. His boss was not in a good mood to deal with that kind of stress.

Enrico sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Skip trough was very boring to look at for an hour and a half straight. Outside his door he could hear other kids talking away, discussing something trivial and stupid. He shifted his weight and rolled over, finding himself staring at the back of some kids head. He never bothered to learn any of their names, mainly because people came and went so quickly that it was of no use. As soon as you got close to someone they where taken away. He rolled over again, this time facing the door. Small streams of light filtered in around the edges, he scowled as someone walked pass. He couldn't get his mind off of the scroll and why Father Sibachi, of all people, would need it. The man was in constant fear of something, what exactly none of the kids new. But the man would jump at the slightest shadow, he also had a weird scar on his arm, it looked as if someone, or something had bit him. He said that it was a dog but most of the kids, Enrico included, had their doubts.

As the night wore on Enrico found that he could care less about the stupid scroll and what it meant, all he cared about was falling asleep, something that was coming easier as the night eased on.

Sister Abigail sighed and straightened up. She had been going through the Bible for two hours to find something for the young boy to read. A scowl passed over her lips as she re-read a line for the third time. She scrapped her chair back and stood, attempting to find a relevant verse to what is going on in a persons life at one in the morning was a very hard thing to do. After putting everything away she turned and flipped the lights out, she let a small smile pull over her face as she saw a banner in the room that read "Show me your ways, O Lord, teach me your paths Psalm 25, 4".

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ok that's it... please review. 


	3. For Trouble is Near

Ok here is ze next chapter of wonderful-ness. I don't own the Bible (der), Hellsing or anything…. Accept my own random filler characters… but they don't really count.

* * *

For Trouble is Near

* * *

Scripture Passage

Enrico Maxwell

Age: 14

"Show me your ways, O Lord, teach me your paths Psalm 25, 4".

This psalm is referring to our Lord as a guiding hand. It says that he is the one we go to when we need help and that he will show us the way, the path. What a novel concept. Going to some unseen thing for guidance when one really just needs to look deeper into one's self.

The passage is one of great meaning. It can have a heavy impact on those who believe. It could cause someone to do a total 180. But the scripture, sadly, has no effect on me. (Isn't that what you where aiming Sister Abigail, trying to get me to see a 'good' God?)

Ok now to totally BS the rest of my essay on God's love and guiding nature.

" Do not be far from me, for trouble is near, and there is no one to help. Psalm 22 11"

The writer of this psalm clearly wanted to state that no one on this mortal earth could help him so he turned to the Lord. The lord is not far from him, though he does not realize it. He is stating that he wants to Lord closer, but the lord already is. The Lord is in each of us and he loves us all dearly. All we have to do is turn to him and embrace his love and his ways and he will guide us with a loving hand.

Is that BS enough for you Sister Abigail?

_-Enrico Maxwell_

_I don't wish for you to write what you don't believe. I want you to express yourself, and hopefully give me some insight into the area of faith that you are at. I will continue to give you papers to write but you are excused from bible study till further notice. I will send a note to Father Anderson. _

_-Sister Abigail _

Anderson sighed as he looked up from the sheet of paper. "He's…. feisty…. Ne?" He said as Sister Abigail twisted her hands together.

"Yes he is. He, oh I don't know Alex! At times I want to embrace him for his mind, his creativity and other times I want to slap him for his rudeness and disrespect, especially to our Lord." She paused; Anderson said nothing so she went on. "He disregards prayer time and doodles demonic things in his notebook. I know I can't change a persons faith I just wish I could make him more tolerable." She let out a sigh and sat down.

Anderson scowled a bit; Enrico was not behaving, as he wanted him to. For his plan to work he had to be at least a little tolerable of the Catholic faith. "Let me speak with him, I might be able to get some sense into that thick head of his." Abigail looked up and nodded.

"Of course Father, I'll send him in." She turned and swept out of the room leaving Anderson lost in thought.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ok hope you all enjoyed. This is a bit of a filler chapter so please don't mind. Anyway, review! 


	4. prognatus diabolus

Another incredibly short chapter. Am very sorry about it. (Sighs) but I can't do much about it; plot bunnies only last for so long.

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing, wished I owned Alucard and Enrico (in bed… together) Ok don't mind my random pairing that would never happen.

I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Prognatus Diabolus

* * *

Enrico sighed as he copied down the last of the math problems. Radicals where a pain the ass.

"Negative B plus or minus the square root of B squared minus 4 times A times C all over 2 times B." He whispered the formula under his breath as he scrawled his name at the top of the paper. He then folded it in half and shoved it into his book along with all his other math assignments.

"So that's why all your assignments are folded." Enrico scowled and turned to face the Scottish preist. "You should probably get a folder or something. Organization is not a bad thing you know." Anderson said as he sat down at the table. The blond bay just glared at him and took out his French book.

"Why are you here Father?" He asked as he flipped to a page and began copying the words down.

"I need to speak with you about something. Now I can tell that you are busy right now so I will leave you be, but I want to meet you later."

"What is it about?"

Anderson paused and shifted his weight. "It's about… your future." He finally said. Enrico snorted and looked up from his paper.

"You mean my lack of a future." Anderson sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes, your lack of a future." The man stood and turned to leave. "Meet me at Father Sibachi's office at 3 ok?" He turned back to look at the boy. "You will come." Enrico shrugged and resumed his working. Anderson scowled and walked out of the room.

"Are you crazy Anderson? You want that boy as my heir?" Anderson winced as the old man yelled. He knew that Sibachi was stressed but still… the old man was acting rather immature.

"Yes I do. And I believe, with the correct guidance he will make a suitable heir." Anderson explained patiently for the tenth time. Sibachi would hear none of it. He turned and looked at Anderson, his eyes cold as steel.

"You are doing the devils work Alex, you just don't realize it. That boy is the spawn of Satan! Have you scene him? Emotionless, he's like a rock. Cold, uncaring-"

"Therefore perfect."

Sibachi stopped and tilted his head to the side. "I don't understand Alex."

Anderson grinned at his boss; he had waited patiently now the cards where in his favor. "Who needs a sympathetic person running Iscariot? The is section 13 for god sakes, we don't need a wimp in charge. The boy is strong, he's been through a lot and has done well."

"He's a stuck up sadistic bastard, lord forgive me for my words." Sibachi growled back. Anderson shook his head, dearly wishing that Sibachi would see his reasoning.

"He will be ruthless to our enemies, none will be left alive to torment us. No one would dare oppose him, all we have to do is convince him to join our fight."

"And what exactly would get him to agree to your crazy plan?'

Anderson just smiled and turned to leave. "I know who killed his parents." With that he left the office.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, please review! 


	5. Join or Die

And we welcome you back to or next installation of Enrico's life as told by a rabid fangirl on a sugar buzz.

'Maxwell's Demon' is a real thing, look it up on google.

Ok, please review!

* * *

Join or Die

* * *

Enrico grumbled incomprehensibly as he walked down the bleak hall towards Father Sibachi's office. He dreaded the meeting but knew if he didn't go that Father Anderson would hunt him down and give him the guilt trip. He pushed open the door to see the two men seated opposite of each other, a thick tension hung in the air and Enrico could tell that they had disagreed about something. _They probably got in an argument about me. _He though glumly as he took a seat on the right of Anderson, opposite of Sibachi.

"Hello my dear boy and how have you been?" Father Sibachi asked as he gave Enrico a smile. The blond boy sneered at him.

"Quit with the formalities old man, why am I here? Which orphanage am I being moved to now?" He asked, the usual arrogance clear in his voice. Anderson sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"We are not going to send you away, in fact Father Anderson here has a proposition for a career path for you. One that you should consider seriously, because your current standing and disposition aren't of the highest standards so getting a job once you turn eighteen will be tough." Sibachi explained as he refrained from smacking the boy upside the head for his insolence.

"Oh, and what career path is this? If it involves taking a vow of silence I refuse to do it." Enrico said curtly while crossing his legs and peering at Sibachi. The gray haired priest shivered internally, the eyes of the boys where like demons on fire. _Maxwell's demon… how ironic..._ He thought bitterly as he swung his gaze towards his co-worker. "Father Anderson, care to explain?" He said. The Scottish priest looked up and nodded.

"Right." He turned to the boy on his right. "Enrico, as you know you will be turning eighteen in four years. Right now that may seem like a while, but it actually passes rather quickly. Most kids your age are already thinking about career paths." He paused; the boy remained emotionless so he plunged forward. "Now I know that you haven't had the chance to explore areas that would like to work but time is running out. Now, the area of the church that I work for will be needing a new leader soon, and I believe that you fit all the… requirements. Well all but one." Enrico looked up interest written on his face.

"Well? What is the one requirement that I don't have?" He asked impatiently.

"A belief in God." Sibachi said. Enrico turned his gaze to the preist.

"I could always act." The boy said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"No, you actually have to believe. Part of the job is becoming a priest." Anderson said and watched Enrico carefully. The boy sat stone still for a few minutes then turned his gave towards the other priest.

"I will be taking your position won't I?" Enrico asked as he gazed blankly at Sibachi. The man shivered slightly and nodded. Anderson was right, the boy would be perfect for the job.

"Yes, I am getting old and can't keep up any more." He paused and gave Anderson a weary look. "Anderson and I believe that younger blood will be good. A little youth wouldn't do the order harm." Anderson turned and looked startled. He had not expected Sibachi to admit that much.

Enrico blinked then turned and faced Anderson. "I think it is a fine idea Father, except of course the one problem of faith." He paused; "I could try and look for God and ya…" He trailed off, for once not sure of what to say.

Anderson chuckled and shook his head.

"No I think you need a more permanent trust in the Lord. Meet me tonight outside the mess hall, I will show you something that I think you will find most interesting." The boy didn't look convinced. _Well, _Anderson thought as he considered his options, _The demon will come out sooner or later, might as well be when he's still controllable._ "It concerns the death of your family and the people er, things, that did it." Bingo, the boy was hooked. No turning back now, he would either join or die.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ok hope you liked it. Please review.

Side note: When I am referring to demon I don't mean literally, it's a metaphor for Enrico's anger. Ya, just thought I would clear that up.

Anyway REVIEW!


	6. Screams

Here we are with the next chapter. I hope you all have been enjoying this so far.

I just got back from the anime convention and am supposed to be studying for my finals but I'm not. (Sighs) But aw well… they need AlucardxEnrico yaoi…

Don't own Hellsing etc.

* * *

Screams

* * *

Enrico cursed to himself as he stumbled through the crowd. He had slept through dinner and was woken only by a few of the boys coming back. Once outside the mess hall Enrico leaned against the wall. It was still warm from the afternoon sun and the heat seeped through his clothes. After a few minutes two figures immerged from the other side of the yard. It was Anderson and another priest whom Enrico didn't recognize. 

"Glad to see you decided to join us." Anderson said in his normal gruff tone. Enrico just blinked and looked up at the man.

"So what is it you wanted to show me?" A small smile curved onto Anderson's lips as he turned away.

"You will see in time. Now Father Renaldo will explain what we are about to witness." With that the three where off striding across the field towards a building on the other side of it.

The building was an old gothic church. Inside it had been renovated into a torture chamber of sorts. On an arch was Jesus Christus est in aborior iam. Enrico shivered as a scream ripped through the still air.

The two men stopped and the one that Enrico didn't know but presumed was Father Renaldo turned to him.

"Ok, time for some explaining before we go any further." Renaldo said as he turned to face the youth. He had to admit that he was surprised by Anderson's choice for a successor. He had been expecting someone less… damaged. But who was he to judge?

"Your parents died years ago correct?" Renaldo said. He had decided to start at the beginning.

Enrico didn't say anything, just eyed the older priest with contempt.

"Well, do you remember how they died?"

The boy didn't say anything, his face had gone blank.

"Well, they had been slaughtered to put it in simple terms."

"Yes, I know. Now what does that have to do with our current situation?" Enrico spat, rage barely being concealed.

"It has to do with everything… There are things out there that terrorize human kind, and it is our job to stop them." Enrico snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, the boogey man is going to eat me." He sneered. Renaldo looked to Anderson for help but the Scottish man just shrugged.

"Well, you could say that except that it's not the boogey man. It's vampire, werewolves, sorcerers and then the typical insurgents that challenge the authority of our God. Now what killed your parents would be vampires." He paused; the boy didn't react so he went on. "We work for a secret order called Iscariot. We do not exist, we work in the shadows, and are goal is to kill all evil."

"Well that should keep you busy." Enrico muttered under his breath. Renaldo let out a slow breath and restrained the urge to slap the boy across the face.

"Yes it does." He shot a look towards Anderson who nodded. "I believe that's all you need to know for now." With that he turned and walked on into the church.

Enrico looked around then followed, not sure what he was getting himself into.

As they walked a periodic scream went through the air, each time Enrico felt himself shiver. He was not sympathetic and not prone to crying but the screams where so human, so alive yet dead and they scarred him more than anything he had known.

After a few minutes they arrived at a door. It was old but had a new lock on it that required a blood sample to open. After Renaldo gave one he pushed the door open with ease. Inside it was dark. There was a small ramp that led down to a chamber where Enrico could see the outline of two bodies.

They where hung up in the air with their back facing down. Their bodied where mangled and the evidence of extreme torture was obvious.

"Who are they?" Whispered Enrico as he peered over the edge of the walkway. His eyes where lit with a sick fascination with the abused bodies.

"They are your parents killers. They are vampires." Anderson answered while watching the boy carefully. The acute fascination with tortured bodies disturbed him a little but he supposed that it was a minor detail that therapy could mend.

"Vampires?"

"Yes, they turned from God and chose this life." He leaned down next to Enrico. "This is the life that is godless that is faithless. This is the life that they lead. They are driven by the devil to do evil deeds, to feed on human flesh. They murdered your parents because they felt like it, this is what happens when you have no faith in God, in the Catholic God." Anderson smiled to himself as he watched the boys face. His plan was working, there's nothing like a little persuading.

"This is what you do? You torture them?" Enrico asked, his voice was faint.

"Normally we just kill them, but we decided to get some information from these ones. Lucky we did because we solved one mystery with it." He stood and nodded while folding his arms.

"No, you knew all along. Their bodies show signs of healing." Enrico whipped his head around to look at the priest, his eyes where cold and his lips had twisted into a cruel smile. "You found them the night they killed my parents and you kept that alive… barely. You where waiting for the right time. You where waiting for me to show up where you not?" His voice had gone low but it was still sharp. "No matter, I will join your stupid organization. I will fight for God; I will do his will as you put it. But I will expect nothing but the utmost cooperation from you and everyone else within the order." He turned and strode out the door. "After all I believe I am to be the next leader am I not?" He called over his shoulder.

Anderson turned and looked and Renaldo. "Well," he said. "That went according to plan."

Renaldo raised and eyebrow. He had long ago given up trying to understand his peer's plans but this one was intriguing so he decided he should so some digging.

"Why do you want him as leader? He isn't exactly right in the head. You saw him, he hates to hear them scream but loves to watch them be tortured. He is deranged Alex, we don't need him in Iscariot." Anderson just shook his head while chuckling to himself.

"Was Judas sane?" He asked.

"We don't know."

"He betrayed his friend then committed suicide. I don't think he was exactly right in the head." Anderson tutted as he turned to leave. Renaldo reached out and grabbed his shoulder.

"I don't know everything that you are up to but I do know it involves that boy becoming our leader. I don't want Iscariot going to hell, but I trust you…" He paused. "I believe he will be sent to seminary?"

Anderson just nodded then walked out the door leaving a very tired and irked priest behind him.

That night Enrico lay curled up in bed. The sound of the screams still ran through is mind and the images of the tortured vampires flashed before his eyes. He squeezed his eyes shut tighter and started to hum a song to try and drive the ghastly screams away.

_Rose, rose, rose, red_  
_Will I ever see thee wed  
__I marry at my will sire  
__At my will  
__Ding dong, dong ding  
__Wedding bells on an April morn  
__Carve ours name onto moss covered stone  
__Moss covered stone_

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ok I finally finished this. I hope you all liked it. Please review! 


	7. Notice

Friends, Romans, citizens lend me your ears! I come here today to tell you that I am leaving, not that I am updating. The bad chapters are read and the good ones are oft forgotten. So let it NOT be with me. The noble authoress (moi) is telling you that she will not be updating for nine weeks, and yes it is so and it is a grievous fault (caused by summer vacation) and grievously will you, the loyal reviewers answer it, under leave here of the authoress.

Ok, ok, enough with me poking fun at Julius Caesar. If you didn't read the top half, basically I am not going to be updating for nine weeks because I will be out of town and unable to access a computer.

Please tune in at the beginning of the school year (August) for an update (maybe, no promises)

May the force of much food and slash and hot bishies be with you!

Ruler


	8. He Saves Souls From Hell

Well here I am with the latest chapter of Enrico's life. Sorry that it took so long but I was out of town and busy working on my other fic. This is kind of a boring chapter as I need to stick some plot stuff in and move it along. Hopefully later chapters will be more interesting. I thank you all for reviewing and whatnot, it really does help.

_I watch the heavens but I find no calling   
Something I can do to change whats coming   
Stay close to me while the skys falling  
-World on Fire  
Sarah McLachlan_

* * *

He Saves Souls from Hell

* * *

Rome was beautiful, everyone said so. Large sweeping buildings cast in time and marble. Statues that reached up to the sky, angels and saints looking as if they came out of a fairy tale. Sidewalk cafes lined the streets and children played near fountains.

Enrico sighed as he walked along, to those who lived there Rome was either a blessing or a curse. And to the blond boy, right now it was a curse. He had been under 'training' for two weeks and had had more than enough. It was physically strenuous, he still didn't think he would ever need to use a sword. It was also mentally draining, have to learn new languages and memorize the weak points on the bodies of vampires and daemons. Stores and Cafes where a blur as he sped passed them, occasionally glancing at a slip of paper that had been folded into a square of four creases. On it was one word, Antioch. It appeared to mean something and he smiled as he stopped in front of a store.

It was a hole in the wall bookstore with a decaying sign above the door. Enrico entered, a bell tingled as the door shut. Dust settled behind Enrico as he walked in. He had been here many times as an orphan. He had found it mainly to try and find answers. There had been a slip of paper on the floor of the kitchen the night his parents died. He didn't know whether it had been there before or after, but it was the only thing he had left. An old woman sat behind the counter, she had silver gray hair and a black shawl draped over her head. In front of her was a large book, an encyclopedia of sorts. She didn't bother to look up when Enrico entered.

"I thought you would be coming soon mio bambino. What are you in search of now?" Her voice was raspy. Enrico shrugged and let his eyes wander over the bottles that sat in on a shelf behind the woman. "Those are not for sale." She said without looking up. Her hand rose to turn a page, it was long and pale with sharp nails on each finger.

"That's fine, I was only looking." Enrico muttered as he turned and walked down a cramped isle. The woman looked up from her book and smiled as she watched the boy. Sharp teeth glinting in the afternoon sun.

"What are you up to now?" She asked as she closed the book in front of her.

"Gonna become a priest." His voice said from the back. She chuckled and shook her head, the bangles that hung from her ears clanging softly.

"Really? And what prompted you to take this idea up my atheist one?" No reply for a bit.

"Uh… I dunno, just felt like… not like I can do anything else." He appeared carrying a book with the binding falling off.

"Why I thought you where going to look after my store when I die." She said laughingly as she took his book and inspected it. He just shrugged and looked out the door. "It will be ? Liras ." Enrico nodded and dug the money out of his pocket. After dropping it on the counter he bid good day and left.

"I don't think you will need anyone to be looking after your store." He said as the door closed behind him.

Back at the orphanage he sat with cross-legged on his bed with the book open in his lap. After he agreed to become a preist he got his own room, new clothes, new books, anything he desired. Well, almost anything, there where some books that Anderson refused to buy him.

He smiled as his eyes ran over the pages. It was an old book, printed in 1666. A spell book he had seen referenced to in his studies. As soon as he located the name of the author he went about in search of it. Anderson tried to stop him; saying that it was heresy but Enrico was prepared with a simple three-word answer that always shut them up.

"Know thy enemy." He muttered as he gazed at a picture of a vampire being tortured. To the untrained eye it looked like a pitiful human but if one looked close enough one could see sharp fangs on the mouth, the body was unnaturally pale, and it's fingers where long. Longer than the average human, and pale too, with sharp nails.

He turned the page a found a list of spells. The book was written in Latin so Enrico could only understand a bit of it, but that was fine. He leaned over to his bedside table and grabbed a pen and a green notebook.

**Preparatory Spell before performing black magic. **He scrawled at the top of the page.

_"Expungo Lumen, Nillus Lux, Vis Levis, Luciens Nux."_ He paused after he wrote it, mentally translating the text. It was fairly simple for him, though he always had a gift for language.

**_"We extinguish the light, we render its death, violent light, light is dead." _**He murmured it out loud as he wrote down the translation. Once he was done he glanced back at the book for further instructions. There where two lines under it. He didn't bother writing the Latin inscription and just put it down in Italian.

**Said three times while a bell is dipped in fresh _human_ blood and rung three times over the Gate or Summoning Sigil. Once finished with the Spell, close the Gate or Sigil with the seal. **

Once he was done writing the instruction he flipped through the book. More drawings showed up, some appeared to have been added in by later owners. A slight smile curved up on his lips as he picked up his pen. He turned to the back of the book; there was nothing on the back cover. He quickly doodled a cross with a man hanging on it, the crucifix. Underneath he wrote, "He saves souls from hell… or so they say." Once satisfied that he had made his mark he returned to the contents of the book. A grin flashed on his face as he saw one of the spells that he had been looking for. Picking up his pen he quickly turned to a new page in his notebook and wrote;

**Spell to get what you want**

Underneath it he wrote;

**Take a …… put it around a red …. Put the … in a darkened room in the … of the table. Write what you want with a … … dipped in dark … Chant the following as you write.**

_What I want I write here Please take my … and bring it near. What I want is what I should get. Let all my … now be met. _

**Now take the paper and fold in a … of four creases. Hold it over the … with a … of … and let it … … your… with your wish … as you … the paper**. 

On the bottom of the page was scrawled, in Italian, _Only one catch, watch what you wish for!_

Enrico scowled in frustration at the half-translated spell. Though he knew it was only time before he could fully translate it. But the clock was ticking, in a few months he would be sent seminary and one couldn't exactly practice dark arts there. He jumped as he heard a nock on the door. Slamming the book and notebook shut he slid it under his bed as he stood to answer the door.

"Hello Father Anderson." He said as he glared at the intrusive Scottish man.

"Hello Enrico, I was just checking up on you. I didn't hear you come back from your walk." He smiled at the boy who just glared. He could tell that he was anxious to get away, intrigued Anderson asked on. "Where did you go?"

"Around."

"Where around?"

"Just around."

He sighed. The boy was always like this, cryptic in all his answers. "What where you doing up here?"

"Reading." Enrico's voice slipped to a level of obvious impatience.

"Reading what?"

"Just reading… a book that I bought." Anderson's eyes darkened, knowing that Enrico was stingy with his money, preferring to let the order buy what he needed. The only time Anderson ever saw him spend something was when the Order wouldn't buy it for him. In fact he still had the first book Enrico bought, it was full of the dark arts and all things blasphemous.

"Can I see the book?"

"No." With that the door was closed in his face.

"Enrico Maxwell open this door." He said quietly. One thing he never understood was why people raised their voices with children. It would only incite them to misbehave even more. "Come now Enrico, being rude won't get you anywhere. And God said that children are to respect their elders." He smiled as the door opened.

"No, God said to respect your parents and you are not my father." The blond boy spat and the door was closed again. Anderson sighed and shook his head.

"That is true, I hope you did respect your father, but it is also said to respect elders. Now please open this door and show me what new spell book you bought this time." There was silence. After a few minutes of waiting Anderson heard something on the floor, he glanced down; being slid out from under the door was a sheet of paper. He bent down and picked it up.

It was folded into a square with four creases, the edges where burned slightly. Upon opening it up he found three words in black ink.

"Power and Answers." He stared at it slightly shaken, not quiet sure on how to take the message.

"I want that back." A muffled voice said. Anderson nodded and folded it back up and put it back under the door and walked away.

Later that evening Father Anderson let himself into Renaldo's office. The old man was sitting at his desk pouring over Enrico's latest assignment.

"When is he going to seminary?" Anderson asked as Renaldo looked up. The old preist looked startled but quickly gained his composure.

"When he turns fifteen. Seven months from now I believe." Renaldo answered while peering at the scruffy man before him.

"Wow… he's only been here five months?" He whispered as he sat down. It had seemed a lot longer than that.

"Yes, I believe he just turned 14 when he arrived… Late August." Anderson nodded. "But what's bothering you?"

Anderson looked up, trying to figure how much in trouble he wanted to get Enrico. "I think he is dallying in the dark arts." He said. Renaldo said nothing so he went on. "I have found a book of his that isn't exactly white magic. In fact it was advanced dark arts, summoning daemons and such. And just now I think he was practicing some more." He figured it would be better for Enrico if he spilled the whole story.

"And where is the book now? The first one." Renaldo asked.

"In my room."

"Good." He went silent, wondering what to do with the boy. He knew that it wasn't that odd for kids Enrico's age to be experimenting with different beliefs and to dally in the magical arts but still… He was going to seminary soon and would be best if he not be experimenting with raising daemons and such.

"I will talk with the boy." He finally said. Knowing it wouldn't do much help, if they boy wanted to be silent then by the will of the Holy Father he would be.

Renaldo made his way up the darkened hallway, heading towards the room at the end. He could see a flicker of light coming out from under the door. He raised his hand and knocked gently.

"Yes?" Came a clearly annoyed voice from inside.

"It's Father Renaldo." He heard a shuffling of papers before the door opened.

"Oh… So Anderson sent you." The boy stated. Renaldo blinked then nodded slowly; figuring it was pretty much the truth.

"I heard you where fiddling around with magic." Enrico nodded and stepped back, letting the Father in. His eyes swept the room and he found no sign of magic. That's when he noticed a small box under Enrico's bed, the edge of it poking out.

"You here to tell me it's sinful and that God will smite me?" Enrico asked as he sat down on the bed and pulled an old book against his chest protectively.

"No, I am just here to ask you why you are doing it." Renaldo stated as he leaned against the wall. Enrico's clothes and the orphanage cat currently inhabited the only chair in the room.

There was no immediate answer from the boy in front of him. Silence filled the room as Enrico pondered his answer, or he could have zoned out ignoring Renaldo in general, the priest couldn't tell. A soft whirring noise come from the wall, apparently someone was taking a shower. Finally Renaldo saw Enrico shift his weight and appeared to be ready to say something.

"I… I don't know why I do it." He finally answered, speaking slowly, clearly still thinking about his answer. "I guess it's to do something different. But it could also be so I know that I can do it." His eyes lit up as he said that. "Yes, that's it. I do it because I can, and also so I know I can… its like why do people climb Everest? It's sure as hell not to live, it's so they know they can do it."

"A sort of self accomplishment then?" Renaldo said. Enrico look startled, as if he just noticed the man standing there. But he quickly covered it up.

"Yes, yes indeed." He went silent again staring off. "How long till I am sent to seminary?" He asked after a minute.

"Seven months, you will be sent in August." Renaldo replied, watching the boy's face. No reaction, but that in its self was a reaction. Though not one Renaldo could figure anything out with.

"Oh…" Enrico said after a pause. Renaldo suddenly stood and gave Enrico a curt bow.

"I will be retiring, good night chief." Enrico blinked, rather startled at the title. Renaldo chuckled. "You best be getting used to it. Sibachi will be retiring as soon as you complete your schooling." Enrico quickly composed himself and nodded gravely.

"I see… Well good night to you too Father."

Back inside his room Renaldo sighed. He wasn't to worried about the boy starting school, he would be fine. It was his classmates that Renaldo worried about. _As long as he doesn't try and resurrect a dead man or summon a daemon I think we will be fine. _Renaldo mused as he readied himself for bed. A scowl formed on his lips as he saw a book sitting on his bed, a note was on top of it.

_**Renaldo**_

_**This is the book that I found in Enrico's bedroom, I think you should have a look at the inside of the back cover. I'm not sure he's ready for seminary.**_

_**Alexander Anderson**_

Renaldo tossed the to the side and picked up the book. It was old and had a brownish tint to it, nothing about it was foreboding. Inside where various spells to contact the dead, summon daemons, resurrect the dead, and it went on. He crossed himself then moved onto the back cover. On it in contemporary pen was a picture of the crucifix, and underneath it was " He saves souls from hell… or so they say."

Renaldo sighed and set the book down while crossing himself again, the trinity on his lips out of habit. He was to tired to be dealing with this, and tomorrow was another day.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Ok that's it for now. I had writers block for the first half of this but I still hope you enjoyed.

I forgot to do my disclaimer at the beginning, I don't own Hellsing or the spells that where in the chapter. I took them from a book of magic that I own. No I don't know if they really work, I have never tried them.

Other than that please review!


End file.
